Stranded oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: She refused to call him, refused to admit she was stranded. That was why she called Sam instead. Chloe/Winchesters


Stranded

Verse: Crossover Supernatural/Smallville

Genre: Humour/friendship

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Chloe/Winchesters, slight mention of Chloe/Castiel

Song: Trainwreck by Demi Lovato

Summary: she refused to call him, refused to admit that she was stranded. That was why she called Sam.

* * *

><p>From the depth of a longed for peaceful dream, Sam Winchester was dragged awake by the shrill ringing of his phone. When the real world dug it's fingers into his mind he glared at the ring tone calling for his attention. Trust Dean to find putting 'She wolf' as Chloe Sullivan's ring tone funny. Sam didn't and neither did Chloe and the only reason he hadn't changed it was because after such a long time with no sleep and fearing the look in his brothers eyes, Sam didn't have the energy to change it.<p>

Chloe Sullivan was far from a she wolf, her cousin on the other hand, well Sam agreed with his brother that there was still something about the loud brunette that made him squirm. Staring at the alarm clock he frowned when he was sure it read four am. He had been asleep for a little over three hours and he was not happy about it.

Back when they first met Chloe, Sam was missing a soul and though most people would run a mile, Chloe didn't. In fact she had hung around with the brothers after discovering just why the world nearly went bye bye a few months before hand.

There was times he felt her gaze on him, but unlike his brother, Sam was only too aware that it was because she was waiting for the other shoe to drop and the devil to come out to play again. Sam didn't know how this little blonde woman came to be apart of their life, because last time he checked neither him nor Dean were super heroes.

But for all their protests she was there and Sam wondered how different everything could have been if they had met her long before the world crashed and burned and then picked it self back up again. Chloe just told him not to worry about that and be grateful that they _had _found each other in the end.

A grunt from the sleeping form of his brother forced Sam into motion, things hadn't been easy for either of them when Sam came back and though it was just barely getting back to some what normal, both knew there was a long and hard road ahead of them.

Snatching the phone up, he cursed his fumbling long fingers and hit the call button.

"'ello" he grunted only to hear a din of voices and what could possibly be the most cheesy country music he had ever heard. And he had been stuck at Bobby's house during his country weird obsession.

"_Thank god... I've been calling for five minutes" _rolling his eyes, Sam slumped back at the sound of Chloe's voice. For all the snips, teasing and taunting, Sam had found that Chloe had this calming affect on the brothers and even at four am Sam couldn't admit to himself he wasn't unhappy to hear from her.

When they figured out they both fought for good, Chloe didn't hold back many of her secrets. She had worked for super heroes and she had died many times and had lived through hell and she didn't once compare her past to theirs. She just accepted theirs and asked they accepted hers.

"_I'm sorry... you were sleeping and I didn't know who to call. God I'm sorry, this is probably the only time you've managed to sleep and I woke you up"_ Sam could only chuckle at her sweet rambling. Chloe had this weird habit of being able to tell _anything_ about them with just a look, sigh or tone.

"It's OK; are you OK? What's wrong" Sam was already in action despite his body refusing to move from his bed. The only thing he could force his body to do was grab his pillow, ready to use it as a missile for his brother's head

"_Nothing too serious" _which meant something serious, Sam snorted because he knew that for how many times Chloe denied she sought out danger and trouble, he knew she always found it.

"_I was tracking some bad guy connection for Ollie when... well I didn't know the guy figured me out and then I was in a back of a van and I managed to escape only to end up in the ass end of no where. I mean really who takes a hostage half way across the country when there are plenty of good old buildings in New England to use"_ sitting up right, the pillow dangled dangerously from Sam's hand. He didn't even need to _aim _the pillow at Dean's head, his body would work just as well.

"_And before you even start, I had it all under control. They won't be messing with anyone again but... well I'm stuck here and Clark has taken Lois on a long over due honeymoon and Ollie is in Europe with the league and it wasn't like I didn't want to call but.. you're going to make me say it aren't you" _Sam could picture her rolling her eyes and pouting.

So he didn't need to go charging in with Dean but he still didn't understand why she didn't call Dean. After all it would be his car that picked her up and it would be Dean who demanded to save her, even if she didn't need to be saved.

"Um Chloe... Dean has the car" the snort had Sam raising an eyebrow and daring a glance at his sleeping brother wondering just what he had done now to annoy the blonde.

Sam was by no means stupid, in fact he was probably the smartest out of the pair, but it did take him a little while to understand that his brother and Chloe had this weird _relationship _going on. He thought it was because Chloe out right refused Dean's advances, but after a few months of that Sam saw that his brother wasn't giving up, despite having good enough reasons to do so. And Chloe didn't always refused Dean, in fact there was times when she egged him on only to shoot him down.

Sam now thought Chloe was making Dean work for it, for her, and what shocked Sam was that Dean was willing. More then willing, if the lack of one night stands were proof.

"_There is no force on this earth or in heaven or hell that would _make _me call him; I may be stranded but that doesn't mean I will inflate his ego any more. I'm surprised he can get his head through a double door as it is" _rolling his eyes, Sam dropped the pillow and rubbed at his face. There was no way he was going to be able to get the keys, get to the car and even start it before Dean would have a sawn off in his face, throwing Christo's at him like the world was ending again.

"Chlo; seriously how do you see this ending" the sigh from the other end got Sam smiling, knowing that Chloe at least understood where he was coming from.

"_With you trying your best and me not stuck in a country bar where the youngest man to hit on me was sixty" _groaning, Sam threw his legs out of the bed and groped for his pants, knowing that this was going to be hell to explain but if he dropped in the right amounts of Chloe's and pleading, Dean would see sense.

"I'll try my best, tell me where you are" he ordered before noting the location down before glaring at his brother. If Chloe had been any other woman, Dean would have made sure to ditch as soon as possible, but no Dean had to go and fall for the blonde and drag Sam into his weird relationship and actually care about the snarky ex-reporter, watchtower to superheroes.

* * *

><p>She was freezing but the thought of going back inside just made her want to throw up into the hay that littered the floor with only god knows what else. When she had stumbled into the bar, two hours before hand, she refused to call anyone. She got into this mess and she was determined to get out of it.<p>

Clark and Lois had already made her promise to behave herself while they were enjoying their honeymoon, and she had to cross her fingers to kept from blurting out that she couldn't promise that. It wasn't like she had a sign around her neck telling all the bad guys to kidnap her. It was just her luck and she knew when Oliver and the guys found out what happened they would lock her up and keep an even closer eye on her. Their mission to Europe was nearly scrubbed when they discovered Clark and Lois would be gone too, but after enough threats, promises and stubbornness they had gone and left Chloe safely at home.

Well as safe as being kidnapped could be.

She noted that she would have to thank the boys and Lois for all their training they drummed into her skull over the past couple of years, it was the only way she managed to get the upper hand and escape. She would have to go into detail for Lois and Dean on just what she did to make sure they wouldn't mess with her again. They always got a sick pleasure out of that. But she was stranded, in clothes that left too much skin on show and gave her no protection against the brisk evening air. It was only when a youngish man gave her his tan over coat that she felt some what protected for the stares she was receiving.

Before she could make a big deal out of the coat, the stranger was already looking around the bar, declaring the world was full of ass- butts and strolling out. She had a feeling of knowing him but she couldn't put her finger on it and would have to wait until she had coffee and decent clothes before she tracked him down.

Another country song blared out from the bar and Chloe shuddered, knowing it would be months before she could listen to anything country again.

She loved music but the bar had subjected her to cheesy song after cheesy song that she started hating it a little more with each word.

After calling Sam she headed out side, deciding freezing was better than listening to another song. She knew Sam was right, she _should_ have called Dean but she knew what would happen if she did. Dean was among the good guys of the world and that was the real reason she was drawn to him and his brother, but for how good he was, his over inflated ego was too over bearing. Sure he was attractive and she had to stop her self from checking him out more than once , it did not mean she would be a one night stand or just referred to as some helpless woman.

Sure the bad boy appeal wasn't wasted on her but guys like Dean didn't really do the whole long term thing and she had been through way too much to get her heart broken over a guy who would always have his head turned by another woman.

She had done it before and gotten too many t-shirts for the ride.

So she called the next best person. Sam Winchester was the opposite to his brother in every area apart from the need to help save the world. Where Dean was vain, Sam was shy. Where Dean was a ladies man Sam was the one girl for life kind of guy.

For all the reasons that screamed at her to be attracted to Sam, Chloe couldn't force her self to see him as anything more then that sweet almost brother.

She was attracted to Dean but she was fond of Sam and it killed her to call him because she knew how hard he was getting it at the moment now his soul was back and he felt everything he didn't feel when he was brought back.

When she was debating calling a cab and charging it to Oliver's account she heard the oh so familiar rumble of that beloved car and she was grinning. It was a lie, Dean did have one on one relationship going, it was just with his car and Chloe was sure he needed help with that, but she would point that out to him next time she saw him and wasn't freezing her ass off.

The Itrmpala rolled to a stop a few feet away from her and she couldn't make out the driver, she was hoping Sam had managed to get out of the room without waking his brother. She was going over the argument she would use to defend Sam when the drivers side door opened and all her worst fears came true.

Smirking at her, Dean looked too good for five am in the morning. Folding her arms Chloe just glared at him and managed to stop herself from stamping her foot. The passenger side door opened and Chloe glared at Sam's sheepish look.

"A hunk taxi; at your service" Dean called and Chloe resisted the urge to spite him and stomp back into the bar. She knew that choosing the impala over the bar was insulting but Dean would only find it a complement and gloat over it.

"This is your _best"_arching an eyebrow at Sam, Chloe couldn't stand to hold it against him. When it came to the impala the only thing that would stop Dean would being knocked out and even then you would have to drive like a bat out of hell before he caught you.

"Get in the car goldie locks before I throw you over my shoulder and take you back for a hoe down" clenching her jaw Chloe reminded her self this was the reason why for all his good looks, she hated Dean Winchester.

"Chloe we'll take you back to the hotel and get you some decent clothes" from Sam's blushing and Dean's leers, Chloe knew her coat had gapped open and she was showing the world her black shorts and strappy t-shirt. Tightening the coat around her, she stomped towards the car, ignoring the look on Dean's face and the apology spreading across Sam's.

"Keep your eyes off Winchester and if you _even _have one, keep your mind out of the gutter" Chloe snapped and just glared when Dean waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Can't change a habit of a life time sweetheart" Dean drawled and even his brother shot him a warning glare. Chloe snorted and dove into the car, all though she was still disturbed by Dean's _affection _for his car, she was still praising it and would have cooed to it if it wasn't for the two men climbing into the front of the car.

Ignoring the smirks sent to her, Chloe refused to speak, to even acknowledge that this might be considered weird by anyone else.

"A thank you wouldn't be turned away right now sweetheart" Chloe resisted the urge to kick the back of his seat. One because it would be pointless and two she didn't want him to accuse her of trying to wreck his car as he drove.

"Thank you... _Sam"_ Chloe only grinned when Dean gave her a glare and Sam ducked in his seat to hide his smirk.

"You really thought I would let _Samantha _here drive my baby" the disbelief in his tone had Chloe arching an eyebrow at him and almost laughing.

"He can't drive any worse then you. And any way I _called _Sam, not you" she knew Sam was rolling his eyes before settling down to catch a few minutes of sleep. He had perfected tuning them out and Chloe envied that about him because she would love to be able to tune Dean out.

"When my car is involve you gotta to always expect me goldie locks. And for the future if you need a ride you _always _call me; won't hear me complaining once" snorting Chloe turned away from Dean to glare out into the night.

There would be nothing in this world that would get her to call him if she was stranded. Not even if she was in the middle of a snow field in nothing but her birthday suit.

OK that was a lie, because as the safety and warmth of the Impala and the Winchester brothers washed over her, Chloe knew that if she was ever stranded again she would probably call them. But it would be a cold day in hell before she admitted that she was happy when Dean got out of the car along with Sam.

She doubted the world could deal with his ego if she did.

The End.


End file.
